Mystery Of The Pirate Ghost
Summary Based on the 2010 french play Scooby-Doo And The Mystery Of The Pirate Ghost Ryder and the gang win a tropical island getaway and incounter ghost pirates Transcript (We open on the Mystery Patrol running) Danny:It's like coming man! Rubble:Just keep running! It's our only safe haven. Ranger:We just ran by Sunset Shimmer and the Mystery Team. You think they can help? Ryder:Down this alley is the only thing i got to say. Ace:We don't know what's down there. (Wolf howls starttling them) Katie:It's gotta be better then what's out there! Danny:Were were were.....! Katie:Out there! Danny:No. (With Rubble) WEREWOLF! (We pan over to see the werewolf it howls and comes after them) Ryder:My way is better! RUN! (They run down to a dead end) Ace:It's a dead end! (It snarls from behind them Rubble jumps to Danny in fear) Danny:(While Rubble is in his arm) Or it will be for us. Katie:Ryder what are we going to do? Ryder:I don't know i'm too scared! (Lights of head lights beam from behind it blinds the beast which turns to the thing it is a 1965 yellow Ford hippie van being driven by Shaun Carlson Sunset Shimmer rides shot gun Gloriosa Dasiy is middle Alonso Espania and Goober are int the back) Shaun:Don't worry Ryder. Help is already here. (The beast snarls at them cuts to them) Sunset:And we'll solve this mystery. (Looks at Shaun who backs it up a rope is tied to the bumper then the pullies operate the rope and cuts to werewolf a net pops out from under it it is mad the mystery team get out) Shaun:Yes! (They go up to it Sunset unmasks it) Sunset:(OS)Just as i thought. (Pulls off mask revealing Harold) Mayor Humdinger's nephew. Harold Humdinger. (Back to scene The Mystery Patrol and Team are there standing around the net and Sunset has her arms on her hips holding the mask) Ace:Of course. Danny:Thanks guys. Man we should celebrate at the soda shop. Rubble:My thoughts exactly. Alonso:I never thought you ask amigo. Ryder:Not right now guys we got lots of others to grab. Danny:The other monsters? Ryder:Exactlly. (About the Mystery Patroller) Ryder:But first. (Good old days from Scooby-Doo Return To Zombie Island plays as we start the montage of them cleaning up the van making it shine) Ryder:Now for a little monster mash. (Mystery Patroller drives by screen they start to chase after a vampire it turns into a bat and hits the windshield Paw Patrol logo comes on screen doing the thing they do on Batman only not dramatically with the swirling in the back ground we see Goober in the museum a mummy comes up behind him Alonso grabs the mummy's bandages and ties them to the bumper on the van gives Shaun the thumbs up signal Shaun backs up the 1965 yellow and white ford van the mummy unravels and there is nothing Goober sees this Paw Patrol logo does it again at the beach a skeleton pirate is escaping until the Mystery Patrol get him on the van on a boat in the water it closes it's eyes cuts to Sunset Shimmer and the gang driving after a sea monster net springs out and lands on it trapping it cuts to highway where a truck driving monster is speeding up Ryder sees this in the side mirror and presses a button which operates the oil slicks the hunting truck crashes Ryder drives The Mystery Patroller by the screen the Adventure Bay Snow Monster is seen running Water sprays at him cuts to the Sunset Shimmer gang spraying it with water from the van cuts to a space ghost astronaut Ranger trips it knocking down cuts to Ghost King running around Barking Burg castle Shaun opens his door knocking it down unconcies and cuts to Mystery Patrol Trapping a zombie cuts to Sunset Shimmer gang going after what appears to be Ladybird's suit only we can't tell because the headdress is closed Gloriosa lassoes it by the legs she zooms off Shaun goes fast and the Cyber Bird crashes into a billboard and falls down unconces PAW Patrol logo come does the thing where it comes on and off ending our montage with the gangs unloading both of their vans the monsters pilled up are on the road the sheriff is there) Shaun:And now for the pice of resistants, the best bit. Ranger:The unmasking? Shaun:Yeah. He unmasks Mummy to be Mayor Humdinger, Ryder unmasks Vampire, Katie unmasks ghost king Ace unmasks truck driving monster Goober unmasks Skeleton Pirate to be Sid Swashbuckle, Gloriosa unmasks Adventure Bay Snow Monster, Sunset unmasks the Ghost Racer to be the Cheetah Danny unmask space ghost Rubble unmasks Sea Monster to be Arrby Cyber Bird is unmasked by Alonso and Ranger unmasks Werewolf Gloriosa:Of course, it's Mayor Humdinger,Harold Humdinger, the Cheetah, the Ladybird, Sid Swashbuckle, Arrby and Sweetie. (Cut to Ladybird) Ladybird:And we would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids. Category:Mystery Story Category:Page